bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Rozdziały
Nazwy Dobra. Sprawa jest prosta. Chodzi o nazwy rozdziałów jak i tomów. Manga wydawana jest przez JPF, ale tomy są w nazwie angielskiej (okładka), a rozdziały nieprzetłumaczone. Chcę zrobić tak, aby (jak się stworzy) tom, będzie widziany tak, przykładowo 51 tom: Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly a rozdział (też tego tomu) tak: Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss. Tak będzie, ale najpierw chcę poznać wasze opinie. 19:14, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) :No nie wiem... gdyby oryginalnym językiem mangi był angielski to rozumiem, ale to język jak język, więc nie wiem po co go dawać, skoro to polska wikia. Mimo, że język ten jest na okładce, to tylko sprawa tego, że JPF prawdopodobnie nie potrafi zrobić karykatury takiej czcionki, więc woli to pozostawić tak jak jest. A czy Tite Kubo wydaje takie okładki (znaczy ich tytuły) w angielskim? Bo jeżeli tak, to może zmienić postać rzeczy... [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 19:19, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tak właśnie jest. o to link. 19:25, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) :Prawdopodobnie jest napisane w tym języku, aby większość fanów mogła na pierwszy rzut oka wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Sam nie wiem... Sądzę, że powinno być tak jak mówisz. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 19:27, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Absolutnie nie. Skoro jest w języku angielskim w oryginale to po co tłumaczyć? To już rozsądniej by było gdybyś zastępował japońskie nazwy technik i zanpakutou ich polskimi odpowiednikami z mangi, bo te faktycznie zostają przetłumaczone na nasz rodzimy język. Jeśli coś zostaje w japońskiej mandze w języku innym japoński to w takim powinno zostać i kropka. Inna sprawa że skoro manga zostaje wydawana w języku polskim, to po jakiego grzyba w tym artykule są daty wydania w USA i ich ISBN? Przecież to polska Bleach Wikia...--Nekosama (dyskusja) 10:11, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) :Dobra uwaga, Nekosama. Skoro JPF nie tłumaczy nazw rozdziałów/tomów, a oryginalne są w języku angielskim to jak najbardziej takie zostać powinny. A jak jest z rozdziałami? Ich nazwy też są po angielsku? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (zapytaj) 15:47, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nazwy rozdziałów pozostają tak jak w oryginale. Jedynie tytuły rozdziałów, które w oryginale były po japońsku zostały przetłumaczone (np. chap. 36) Pewnie zauważyłeś, że angielski Kubo "trochę" kuleje co doskonale widać po nazwach niektórych rozdziałów - np "why me sad" albo "if you call me beast, kill you like tempest" itd. Dlatego też Viz w swoim wydaniu mangi poprawiał nazwy tych rozdziałów tak, aby były poprawne gramatycznie. Dla przykładu w japońskiej wersji tomu 14 chapter 123 nazywa się "Pledge my pride to", a w amerykańskiej "Pledge my pride". U nas zostało to tak jak w japońskiej wersji. Pomysł tłumaczenia na polski i tak już nieudolnego angielskiego Kubo, w tej sytuacji wydaje się jeszcze bardziej nietrafiony. --Nekosama (dyskusja) 00:23, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Czyli proponujesz zostawiać nazwy rozdziałów jak na angielskiej Bleach Wiki? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:07, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Tak. Oczywiście w wersji jaka jest u nas czyli tzw. engrish w wykonaniu Kubo. Myślę, że można zrobić to tak jak na angielskiej wersji tej wikii tj. lista rozdziałów (shuiesha) i lista rozdziałów (jpf) w artykule każdego tomu. W zasadzie sprowadza się to tylko do różnic japońskich tytułów i ich polskiego tłumaczenia, ale wydaje mi się że to najlepsze wyjście--Nekosama (dyskusja) 10:44, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mówisz, żeby dawać tłumaczenie JPF-u? Nie ma takiej opcji. Ich tłumaczenie nie bazuje na dokładnym tłumaczeniu. Są amatorskie, ale nasze nie, bo bazują na kanji (z ang.), ale na kanji. 10:55, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Tu mnie trochę rozbawiłeś. Ich są amatorskie, a wasze nie? A kto zajmuje się zawodowo tłumaczeniem mang na język polski jeśli nie tłumacze JPFu czy innych wydawnictw mangowych? Miałeś w ręku tom polskiej mangi, że twierdzisz że nie bazują na kanji? To Wikia z której przetłumaczyłeś większość tych tekstów korzysta z amatorskich tłumaczeń jakimi niewątpliwie są tłumaczenia grup skanlacyjnych. Przykład? Porównaj sobie jakikolwiek rozdział mangi kilku grup skanlacyjnych a zobaczysz różnice w jakości tłumaczenia. Co do amatorszczyzny w tłumaczeniu to prawdą jest to w przypadku nowszych chapterów i tomów nie posiadających oficjalnego tłumaczenia w języku angielskim. W przypadku oficjalnie wydanego materiału angielska Bleach Wikia posiłkuje się oficjalnym nazewnictwem z VIZ Media, a skoro my mamy swoje to dlaczego nie mielibyśmy z niego nie korzystać? :::::Co do mojego stanowiska w sprawie tłumaczeń, to trochę się ono zmieniło kiedy tu ostatnio pisałem i mogło wprowadzić Cię to w błąd - nie jestem za zastępowaniem nazw japońskich nazwami polskimi, tytuły artykułów powinny być oryginalnej wersji, a jedynie posiłkować się polskim oficjalnym tłumaczeniem, o ile takowe istnieje. Dopiero w przypadku jego braku można korzystać z tłumaczeń angielskich. Co do nazw własnych (a także tytułów tomów i chapterów) będących w oryginalne w języku innym niż japoński to powinny zostać tak jak były i pod żadnym pozorem nie być tłumaczone.--Nekosama (dyskusja) 11:53, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mangi JPF-u dawno nie czytałem, więc nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć jakie są ich tłumaczenia. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to oryginalne tytuły rozdziałów są po angielsku, tak? Mamy też oficjalnego polskiego wydawcę mangi, JPFa. Więc nowe rozdziały i te nie wydane jeszcze przed JPF powinny mieć nazwy angielskie, jak na Bleach Wiki. Rozdziały wydane przez JPF powinny mieć tytuł angielski, ale gdzieś wstawiony tytuł polski. Tylko problem by był. Bo mi jakoś za specjalnie kasy nie chce się wydawać na te tomy. Jest ich chyba 13*15zł=195zł, więc podziękuję ;p. Musielibyśmy znaleźć kogoś kto i tak kupuje i kto byłby na tyle uprzejmy by nam pomagał. ;p —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 12:33, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Myślisz, że byłbym taki gołosłowny? ;) Spoko, ja mam wszystkie 14 tomów po Polsku, z tymże tylko najnowszy przy sobie. Reszta kurzy się w domu. Mangi nie zamierzam przestawać kupować, więc jeśli będę mógł w czymś pomóc to nie ma sprawy--Nekosama (dyskusja) 12:42, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ohoho. Poczekamy na GothicWarriora, co on o tym sądzi. Zapewne zrobimy tak jak piszesz, więc twoja pomoc będzie bardzo cenna. ;) —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:24, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Mi się to wszystko pomieszało, ale jestem za tym, za czym jest Ponurak.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:26, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Czyli ustalone. Tylko teraz inna kwestia. Gdzie umieszczać polską nazwę rozdziału/tomu? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:05, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Cóż, dzięki stokrotne Nekosama, że mi "otworzyłeś" oczy. Jestem jednak za angielskim (tomy i rozdziały, bez VIZ JPF-a). 14:48, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Chyba trochę nie do końca Cię zrozumiałem. Z tego co rozumiem nie chcesz listy chapterów w polskiej i japońskiej wersji mangi, zgadza się? Co do polskich tłumaczeń można dać je w nawiasach tuż obok nazw tomów i rozdziałów w danym artykule--Nekosama (dyskusja) 00:25, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Jak na ang.: nazwy rozdziałów i tomów po angielsku bez VIZ JPF-u. 01:37, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Troszku Alzanino chyba nie zrozumiałeś. Polskie nazwy z JPFem też będą. No więc tak, co do nazw tomów, proponuję by w infoboxie pod angielską nazwą była mniejszą czcionką nazwa polska. Rozdziały po polsku w infoboxie, w spisie rozdziałów w nawiasie. Albo nie, teraz zauważyłem, że jest tabelka z rozdziałami japońskimi i Viz media na ang Bleach Wiki. Możemy zrobić dokładnie tak samo. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 08:34, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, o to mi właśnie chodziło. Ale polskie nazwy byłyby tylko w artykułach poszczególnych tomów. W tym artykule byłby to przerost formy nad treścią, przez co mógłby być trochę nieczytelny.:) Jedynie chaptery z japońskimi tytułami można zrobić też tak jak na angielskiej Tj. nazwa rozdziału po japońsku i w przypisie jak to zostało przetłumaczone na polski. No i inna sprawa: co z datami wydania i ISBNami? uważam że nie ma sensu trzymać amerykańskich na polskiej wiki. Jeśli chodzi o polski ISBN to nie ma problemu, gorzej z datami wydania - JPF nie jest już taki fajny jak 10 lat temu i nie daje już dokładnych dat wydania (przestali około 2005 roku) i znane są jedynie w przybliżeniu co do miesiąca. Jedynym ratunkiem jest tu fanpage na facebooku na którym JPF powiadamia kiedy dokładnie dana manga pojawia się w sprzedaży, ale jeśli chodzi o Bleach to tylko od około tomu 5ego. O resztę trzeba by było się pytać samych zainteresowanych. Trochę to nieprofesjonalne, ale JPF nie ma niestety tak dobrze prowadzonej strony jak Viz czy Shuiesha...--Nekosama (dyskusja) 09:21, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :::No tak, polskie nazwy tylko w artykułach tomów. Z japońskimi nazwami zgadzam się. Co do ISBN i dat wydania - angielskie są niepotrzebne, skoro mamy polskie i mamy do tego dostęp to jak najbardziej. Daty... hm.. nieładnie robią. Ale jak mówiłeś, trochę szukania na facebooku i będzie. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie co do mang JPF-u, jest gdzieś takie coś jak "streszczenie wydawcy"? Więc chyba wszystko ustalone. Zaraz zrobię miejsce w szablonie dla polskich odpowiedników i możesz ruszać. Gdybyś potrzebował jakiejś pomocy w edytowaniu, wal śmiało. :P —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:29, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Jest. To mam się brać za artykuł dotyczący rozdziałów ogólnie czy poszczególnych tomów? Tak jak mówiłem w tej chwili mam dostęp tylko do polskiej wersji 14tki, reszta w domu, ale tam akurat tymczasowo nie mam dostępu do neta.--Nekosama (dyskusja) 09:59, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Ich arty nie są amatorsie. Mają człwoieka, który zna japoński i się zajmuje tłumaczeniem mi.in. kanji... 13:38, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ty chyba całego tematu nie ogarniasz :P. Przeczytaj wszystko od nowa. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:59, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Taka ciekawostka. 13:58, gru 19, 2011 (UTC)